My Happy Ending
by jEnA-gHeRL
Summary: Hermione and Draco are together. HP loves HG. Will things work out? 13th chapter up!
1. The Last Week At Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own shit, only the drama and the plot....

This is my first fan-fiction so don't go on me too hard. I rated this story R and TRUST ME, it's gonna get kinda explict... ;) You'll see later.

**The Last Week of Hogwarts**

It was the beginning of Summer and everyone was excited for school to be over, except Harry. He was still in shock that Hermione and Draco were an "item". He was gonna miss seeing Hermione and spending time with her at supper and at Hogsmeade.

"Don't worry bout it, mate." said Ron.

"How am I supposed to not worry?!" said Harry in a quite irritable voice.

"Just tell her how you feel." replied Ron

"Are you mad??!!" said Harry

"How 'bout we go to dinner, maybe you'll feel better" said Ron

"Fine, whatever" said Harry

They headed off to the dining hall for supper. On the way Harry spotted Hermione and Draco holding hands and kissing.

_I should just tell her, Harry thought. She is so beautiful. I love her, but only if she knew how I really felt. Maybe things would be different. Maybe._

"Harry?!?!" Ron shouted as he waved his hand in front of Harry's face.

"W-w-what?!" said Harry

"You've lost it, mate" said Ron

At supper, Hermione sat right next to Ron and Harry as usual to eat supper.

"I'm going to study for NEWTs, so I'll see you back in the common room later" Harry said as he left the table.

"Is something wrong with Harry??" whispered Hermione to Ron

"I don't know if I should tell you the truth about what's going on with Harry" said Ron sheepishly.

"You know you can tell me anything, so spill" said Hermione.

"Harry's-in-love-with-you" said Ron as he covered his mouth.

"W-H-A-T?!" said Hermione.

"Oh nooo, Harry's gonna kill me for this one!" said Ron

"What? I can't believe this?! When?" said Hermione

"I-i-I got to go, now" said Ron as he hurried to his dorm

"RON WEASLY!! YOU SIT YOUR BUTT DOWN RIGHT NOW!" said Hermione as she raised her voice.

"Ughh, fine I'll tell you all I know" said Ron as he was caught red handed.

"Harry has liked you ever since 3rd year" said Ron

"That long, huh?" replied Hermione

"Yup, and the worst part is, is that he hasn't said a word" said Ron as he continued his story.

"What about Cho, Parvati, Padma and Lavender?" said Hermione.

"Well me and Lavender are together now and Harry said he never felt any spark while dating them" said Ron

"So what is his deal? He knows me and Draco are in love" said Hermione.

"I don't know but ever since you and Draco got together, he has broke down" said Ron.

"Oh" replied Hermione.

"Well I'm afraid I said way to much and if this EVER gets out Harry will hate me!" said Ron.

"You've got my word" said Hermione

They both went back to their dorms to study for the NEWT's.

Okay how do u like it? I know its kinda boring but it gets better, TRUST ME! Review, review, review!!!


	2. Hermione's Point of View

Okay so sorry I didn't update any sooner... I'm trying to update it everyday at least... okay well back to the story. Oh and thanks to those of you who have left reviews... they help me a lot!

**Hermione's Point of View**

_I can't believe this. Harry Potter?? But....but.... I just don't seem to get this. If only he had told me sooner before I met Draco.... I am sooooooooooooo happy with him. Ever since Draco and I got together, I noticed that Harry seemed a little on the depressed side. Draco is like the best thing that ever happened to me. But I have some feelings for Ha----... Wait a minute.... Was I going to say HARRY??? I mean I always thought he was kinda cute. Not cute, HOT. No, wait? I am confused. This can't be happening. Right? Maybe I should talk to him. But what if this isn't true and Ron lied to me. But Ron would never do that. Right?? Oh man, how could a situation that seemed so simple be so hard to figure out. I don't want to go to Parvati because what if she gets jealous that Harry has a thing for me. I know she still has feelings for him. So does Padma, Lavender, Luna and Cho. It doesn't matter about Cho because I never really liked her. She's such a stupid_—,_off that subject and back to Harry. But Draco means so much to me.... and so does Harry. Oh gosh. Why does this all have to happen now? Especially with the NEWT's coming up. sighs _

---After awhile of thinking and studying (at the same time)----

_Okay here's the plan: If I see Harry tomorrow, I'll talk to him. Maybe he'll tell me the truth. Let's hope I see him because lately he's been avoiding me. I hope— Wait what about Draco?? Should I break up with him? But I really do love him so very much. He's so sweet and cute. But... he was always mean to me, Harry and Ron in our first, second AND third year. I think it was maybe 5th year that he showed feelings for me. But Harry has liked me longer. I shouldn't be thinking about this. Its ridiculous how I am thinking more of boys then my own studies. It really isn't like me to do such a thing. I should get back to studying. This can wait until tomorrow._

—_END—_

Yeah, I know this is a short one. Since it is I guess I'll have to post TWO chapters. Lucky, you!


	3. Boy Thoughts

Well since the last chapter was so short I thought I'd post 2 chapters at a time. Since you don't get that confused, I titled this chapter BOY THOUGHTS because it's basically Ron and Harry thinking about the other nights dinner.

**Boy Thoughts**

RON'S THOUGHTS_: I can't believe I told Hermione all that. I mean I couldn't help it and it kinda just slipped out. Maybe Harry will understand. Shoot, maybe he'll be happy that Hermione finally knows! But what if he ends up hating me for life? I could never even imagine that. Life would be so boring without Harry as my best friend. I am actually luck that I don't have this much trouble in my love life. I LOVE LAVENDER!! Back to the Harry situation... I think I should tell him. I mean I did it for his own good and he should be thankful. This is a favor. _

"Ron?! What the hell are you doing in here all by yourself?!" said Harry as he entered the rarely empty common room.

"H-h-harry! W-what are you doing in here?" said Ron as he nearly stumbled over his words.

"Looking for you, DUH" said Harry.

"O-o-oh, heh, ummmm..." said Ron as he nervously spoke while looking out the window.

"Ron is there something you need to tell me?" Harry said as he walked toward where Ron was sitting.

" I-I-I need t-t-to go and um and um...." said Ron as he was thinking for a good excuse to get away from Harry.

"RON...what's going on?" said Harry as he grabbed Ron's shirt as Ron started for the door.

"I need to go owl my mother" said Ron as he escaped Harry's grip and ran toward the dorms.

HARRY'S THOUGHTS: _What the hell is Ron's problem?? I don't get him sometimes. This is just like the time where he was scared to tell me that he and Lavender_ _were going out. I don't care because Lavender meant nothing to me. I only went out with her because I felt sorry for her. I mean who wouldn't? She cut herself just over me! And all she wanted to do was sleep with me. So did Cho. Cho was a slut. Never mind about that, back to Hermione. I love her so much. And never in my 16 years of life have I ever felt this way about someone. I love the way she eats and the way she bits her lip when she gets caught up in a book. I can't help but stare at her helplessly. The way she looks so good in muggle clothes and her Hogwarts robe. I remember that one time we went to Hogsmeade by ourselves and Hermione was squealing with happiness when we went into the candy store for the first time. It wasn't until 3rd year until we could go to Hogsmeade. I remember how many bags of candy we had when we left. We bought so much candy to last us through 5th year. Then there was that time when she found out that her father died. I was there for her. We spent everyday of the summer together. We even went as far as kissing but that was it. We slept in the same bed and I still remember how her hair smelt. I remember every detail of that night because it was the best one of my life. Maybe she does have feelings for me?? I remember when our lips touched and she grabbed my neck to pull me closer. I still remember. I wonder if she still remembers?? I wonder if she really loves Draco? He has changed, I must admit. He's a lot nicer to me and Ron. Only ever since he and Hermione have been dating. It's really late and there is still a lot of studying to do. Oh crap. This week is gonna be so stressful._

_---END—_

Well I hope you like. Keep the reviews coming. I will post another chapter tomorrow. (Hopefully) I still gotta do science fair... (err) well more later.


	4. Love Is In the Air

**Love is in the Air**

It was a beautiful Saturday day, Draco and Hermione were on their way to Hogsmeade. They were holding hands and snoggling on their way. Also they were making quite a few pit stops. Harry and Ron watched them from an unseeable distance. Harry felt as if someone was kicking him and he just watched them kiss and hold hands. It was everything he wanted to do with Hermione. Ron looked at Harry and immediately knew what he was thinking.

"Harry, I think you should just tell her, come on!!" said Ron.

"If it were only that easy..." said Harry as he walked toward the dorms.

Ron knew that Harry was upset and he thought it was best to leave him alone for awhile.

"I love you" said Draco to Hermione.

"And I love you too" said Hermione as she tried to make it seem as real as possible because all that was on her mind was Harry.

After awhile of walking, they finally reached Hogsmeade. They both decided to go to Honey Dukes first to get some candy. After nearly two hours they left the shop with loads of candy.

"I don't think everyone in Hogwarts needs candy" said Draco sarcastically.

"I can't help it, I have a huge sweet-tooth!" said Hermione as she popped some gum into her mouth.

"I can see" said Draco as he laughed.

They decided that, they were hungry. So they had a picnic near the Hogswart Lake near the beech trees. They sat and ate their turkey sandwiches. They were lucky to have the lake all to themselves.

"I think that we should take our relationship to the next level, by you know...." said Draco as he looked out towards the lake, then back at Hermione.

"Well...I don't think I'm ready" said Hermione even though she lied. She remembered that during 4th year, she promised to save her virginity for the man she truly loved, Harry.

"That's okay then, I was just curious" said Draco.

During their whole outing all Hermione could think about was Ron's words. They stuck to her like glue. They decided to leave since it was getting dark. They were walking back to Hogwarts castle holding hands and smiling.

"Ummm, Draco....I-um-think-we-should-see-other-people" said Hermione as she let go of Draco's hand and faces Draco.

"Don't be silly, you have to be joking" said Draco nervously.

"No, I'm serious" said Hermione in her serious tone.

"W-w-what? I thought we had everything??? I'm missing something??? Slow down and explain again" said Draco.

"Well, umm.... I kinda might have feeling for someone else. Well it's quite difficult to explain right now but I don't think the best thing for me right now is to be with you" said Hermione.

"I can't believe this" said Draco as he burried his face into his hands.

"I'm really sorry and I just hope you won't hate me for this" said Hermione as she looked down at her shoes.

"I could never hater someone that I love so much" said Draco.

"I'm sorry and you'll just have to learn to handle how the way I feel" said Hermione as she was a little aggravated.

"Well, so it's over?" said Draco as he couldn't even believe that those words came out of his mouth.

"I'm afraid so....but maybe it could happen again" said Hermione as she lied.

They parted and went back to Hogwarts in their own separate ways. By the time Hermione reached Hogwarts it was supper. She found Harry and Ron and decided to sit with them. She sat right closely next to Harry. She saw the 'what the bloody hell are you doing' look that Ron was giving her. She whispered something into Harry's ear and they both stood up.

"Now where in the bloody hell do you think you guys are doing?" asked Ron.

"Aren't you supposed to meet Lavender somewhere??" said Harry as he lied just to get Ron away.

A very panicked Ron ran out of the door in search of Lavender. Harry suggested that they could sit there and talk since Ron was now gone. Hermione moved across from Harry because she had something very important to say.

"Harry, ever since third year I have had all these strange feelings for you. I really don't know how to explain them. It was only recently that I realized that I had feelings for you. Today I broke up with Draco just so I could do this without feeling like I've cheated on Draco. I really hope you feel the same. Don't get mad, but Ron told me all about how you felt." said Hermione.

At that moment Harry was speechless. He leaned into Hermione and kissed her passionately. He slid his tongue into her mouth and kissed her for a very long time. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and pulled him closer. She didn't care that mostly every Griffendor was looking at them. When they let go, they looked at each other and smiled brightly.

"Wow, I'd have to say that, that was the best kiss I had ever had" said Hermione as she gazed into Harry's deep green eyes. Harry agreed.

She was in love and not the kiddish kind of love but the real stuff. She wanted to marry Harry and have his kids. She knew Harry felt the same way by the look in his eyes. Harry was still in shock by the way things turned out. He was so happy that Hermione was finally all his. Hermione was the happiest that anyone has ever seen before. They were finally together and now nothing was going to separate them.

After they were finished eating, they decided to head towards the commoner room. They wanted to spend every moment together. Since summer was only a day away and they knew that it was going to be a long one.

Harry didn't want Hogwarts to end yet... That would mean that they would be leaving soon. They were both going to miss it. Especially Harry since the Dursely's wouldn't let him out of their site and that was the only time he had with his friends.. Harry knew what he had to do to keep them together. That was to buy his very own apartment where he and Hermione could live for the summertime. He knew he had enough money but the problem was if Hermione would agree. They had only been together for a couple of hours and it would be moving ahead way too fast. He was worried that during the summer Hermione was going to meet someone else. He wanted to tell her so badly because summer was just a day away.

"Hermione I think you should live with me" said Harry.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. The Answer

**The Answer**

"What?" said Hermione since she hadn't been paying attention and instead she was gazing into Harry's eyes.

"I said, Do you want to come live with me?, Well you don't have to if you don't want to but..." as Harry trailed on.

"Of course I would love to, the only problem is if my parents will even let me" said Hermione

"I'm sure they would since they have known me ever since third year and they know I have good intentions" said Harry

"Well I have to talk it over with them and I think I'll call them on my cell phone late. Wait since when do you have your own place?" said Hermione

"I don't, but I thought this would be the perfect chance to get one and live with you" he said.

They continued to chat and they both were very excited about living together. Hermione knew her parent's would say yes but she just couldn't wait. She was so happy that all her dreams were coming true. Harry too was excited that Hermione even considered it since their relationship was so short.

"Hello?" said a very familiar voice to Hermione.

"Hey Mum!!! It's me Hermione!!! Umm, I need to ask you something" said Hermione as she was so happy to hear her mum's voice.

"Okay, go on" replied her mother.

"Harry asked if I wanted to move in with him, so can I?" said Hermione.

Silence on the other end...

"Mum??" said Hermione.

"I don't know about that because you are still very young to be living with that boy" said her mum

"He is not just a boy, he's the love of my life. This is what I want and I really think you and Dad should let me go" said Hermione to her mum.

"Still Hermione, you know how your Dad feels about that kinda stuff. Maybe it should wait" said her mum.

"But, Mum....I love him so much and now that school is coming to an end I won't be able to see him as much as I want to. I can still visit you guys once in a while since I learned to disapperate" said Hermione

"You'll just have to speak to your Dad about this and I doubt he'll let you go" said her mum

Hermione felt as if she was going to jail. She wanted this so badly and her parents wouldn't let her go. She wanted to cry and that's what she did.

"Hermione, please don't cry." said her mum in a very concerned voice.

"Why?! So you can continue to ruin my life?" said Hermione as she hung up on her cell phone.

Hermione cried her little eyes out. She wanted to see Harry but she didn't want him to see her like this. She was a wreck and she knew it. She knew that the only way for her parents to let her go was to run away with Harry. But she really didn't want Harry to get in trouble for her actions. Her parent's would think she got kidnaped. She knew what she had to do and was going to do it. She just couldn't stand to see her parents so upset when they would find out. She knew that they would think of the worst things happened to her if she didn't tell them where she was going. Her heart was divided into staying with her parents and going with Harry. She knew she truly loved Harry but she also truly loved her parents. She was torn and the only thing a torn person would do is go to a friend.

She walked around looking for her best friend Ginny. When she found her, they talked. Ginny suggested she should tell her parents where she was and go if they liked it or not. She was almost 18 and she was capable of making her own decisions. She knew Ginny was right. She was surprised that Ginny wasn't mad at her for going out with Harry since she also liked him. She thanked Ginny and went to go tell Harry the good news.

She caught up with Harry. The first thing he noticed was her puffy red eyes.

"What happened, love?" said Harry in his concerned voice.

"Oh nothing" lied Hermione.

She told him that her parents let her go and that she should go home tomorrow and get her stuff. Harry agreed. They decided to go and look for homes in somewhere nice, like Paris or Italy. They settled on a town house in California. Hermione wanted a place which was far from London, where her parents lived. It was also a big state for them if her parents ever decide to come and look for her.

Today was the last year for them and they wanted it to be the best. It was the best year. They always said that the seventh year is always the best. Tomorrow would be a better day for Hermione since she was so happy to be living with Harry. Harry, however, was busy looking for their dream house in California. Harry was kinda skeptical about living in California because the people there were all muggles. After some hard searching, he found a which and wizard part of the country that was completely muggle-free. Harry was relieved. He told Hermione the great news and they both jumped in excitement.

CHAPTER SIX WILL BE UP BY TOMORROW SOME TIME...SO YEAH.... KEEP ON READING AND THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE LEFT ME REVIEWS! THEY HELP! THANKS, THE END!!!


	6. Moving In

**Moving In**

Hermione, Harry, Lavender and Ron were boarding the train on platform 9 3/4 to go home. On the train ride home, they talked about how their 7th year went by so quickly. Hermione and Harry also told Ron the good news. Ron also had some things to tell them.

Ron and Lavender were moving in together too! The only thing is that they don't have their own house. Hermione pulled Harry out of their room and asked if it was alright to ask Ron and Lavender to move in with them since their home had a cottage in the back. Harry agreed.

"Hey Ron, I have a surprise for you and Lavender" said Hermione as she tried to hold back laughter.

"Okay, what is it??" said Ron anxiously.

"Harry and I have decided to ask you guys to move in with us when we go to California" said Hermione.

"Well we wouldn't want to disturb the love birds" said Ron.

"We have a cottage in the back of our new house and you guys could live in it" said Hermione.

They were all so happy that they were going to live together. They were all really good friends. Except Hermione and Lavender but now was their chance to become friends.

Hermione's stomach was all in knots because she was afraid of standing up to her parents. It was what she wanted and she deserves it. She smart enough to be in this kind of situation. She just kept repeating Ginny's words in her head. Hermione was confident that her parents will accept her choice over time. Hermione was also excited that Ginny was moving somewhere in that area with her longtime boyfriend, Neville. So if she ever need help she where to find her.

The snack wagon came by and Harry treated everyone to snacks and goodies. Ron was stuffing his face candy. Everyone just kind of starred at Ron. Lavender was a little ashamed of Ron's actions, but she still loved him.

The train came to a stop and everyone got off the train and went home with their families. All the 7th year's were saying their goodbyes and fare wells. Harry disapperated to his _new _home in California. He didn't even bother to tell the Dursely's of his whereabouts. He could care less about them. When he got to his new house he walked around and gave himself a tour. He was so happy that Hermione was going to be here tonight. He wanted to put some furniture in their new home since it was bare. He went to a wizard store to get all of his needs. He wanted everything to be perfect for Hermione's arrival. It was 4:30PM by the time he was done with everything. Hermione said she'd be around at 5:00PM. Harry cooked some dinner and put it on the candle-lit table he set up.

Hermione's parents weren't too happy that Hermione was leaving. They spent awhile arguing about it and causing Hermione to be late. Hermione told them that no wasn't the answer she wanted and that she can make her own decisions without them. She just decided to leave because she knew harry might worry if she was late.

It was 5:10PM and Hermione wasn't there yet. Just as he was about to pick up the phone and call her he heard her apperate into the kitchen.

"Sorry I'm late" said Hermione as she passionately kissed Harry.

"No prob, just as long as you made it" said Harry as he passionately returned the kiss.

"Smells delightful" said Hermione.

They talked for a little while then Harry carried her things to their master bedroom and helped her upload her clothes into the closet. After that, they sat down and ate their delicious home cooked meal.

Soon after they had eaten their dessert, Hermione suggested that they do more shopping for their home and the cottage house. She wanted to do so much with their new home.

After a long night of shopping, they decorated the house and went to sleep. Hermione kissed Harry hungrily as she sat on his stomach. She wanted to do much more but she wanted to save it for tomorrow, since they were both very tired already. They cuddled closely and kissed each other and went to sleep.

** THE NEXT MORNING **

Harry slightly opened his eyes to see Hermione looking at him. He kissed her and said "Good Morning".

Hermione cooked some breakfast while Harry took a shower. She finished before him so she sneaked up on him while he was showering.

"Hey naked boy" said Hermione as she nearly scared Harry to death.

"HERMIONE!" said Harry.

Hermione giggled and gave him his privacy. She set the table and started to eat. Harry got dressed and joined Hermione.

"Do you think we are moving too fast because we have only been dating for a few days and normally people around that time in relationships are--" said Harry as he was cut off by Hermione.

"I don't think so because it seems like we have been going out for years" said Hermione and she took a bite into her pancakes.

"Well, okay...So what do you want to do today?" asked Harry.

"Whatever...oh and aren't Lavender and Ron coming today??" said Hermione.

"I don't think so because Ron's mother doesn't think Ron can handle it but I think she end up letting him go" said Harry as he finished his glass of orange juice.


	7. The House Warming Gift

I STAYED HOME FROM SCHOOL TODAY BECAUSE I WAS SICK SO EXPECT A FEW CHAPTERS TODAY....ITS QUITE LONG...

**The House Warming Gift**

"Harrrrrrrrrrrry!" yelled Hermione from the kitchen.

"Yes, love?" asked Harry.

"Today I wanted to run a few errands...by myself if you don't mind" said Hermione as she finished off the dishes.

Harry looked at her with sad eyes and said "Okay...".

"I'll be back soon, I promise" she said as she kissed him passionately good-bye.

Harry was in for a real treat today. Hermione called Ginny on her muggle cell phone and asked her to disapperate to California. Ginny agreed and with a second Hermione hung up Ginny was standing next to her.

"Hey Ginny, I was wondering if you could help me with something" said Hermione as she embraced her long time best friend.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" replied Ginny.

"Well Harry has been so good to me lately and I wan–" said Hermione but she was cut off by Ginny.

"You want me to help you buy something sexy to repay him..." said Ginny as she finished Hermione's sentence.

"Exactly, I knew I could count on you" said Hermione.

Ginny told her that Parvati told her about his muggle shop called Victoria's Sercret. They headed to the mall to look for that store. When they got to the store Hermione was pleased to find many things she liked.

After two hours of picking one of everything Hermione said she was ready to pay. Ginny helped her load all of their bags into a muggle taxi. They went to a non-muggle café for lunch.

Hermione said her good-byes to Ginny as Ginny was getting ready to apperate back to England. Then Hermione went quickly to the bed room and picked out her favorite outfit.

"Ooh Haaaaarrrrrrrrry!" Hermione yelled from the bathroom.

Harry was surprised to see Hermione in such a revealing outfit. He was quite pleased as well.

"Is this my house warming gift?" he said as he grinned devilishly and sat next to Hermione on the bed.

"Why, yes it is Mr. Potter" said Hermione as she started teasing Harry.

( R PART)

Harry felt his pants get smaller and smaller and he got an erection. He was ready. She as ready as he could tell by the look in her eyes. He began taking his shirt off and revealed his toned body and abs. Hermione was stunned by how good Harry look for she had never seen him without his shirt on. She slowly un-zippered his pants to reveal his Griffendor boxers. Hermione giggled as she noticed his erection. Harry blushed.

Hermione kissed him deeply and their tongues danced. Harry began undoing Hermione's leopard print bra but not before he looked up at her for a sign that she was ready. She was and Harry undid her bra to reveal Hermione's breasts. Harry started sucking on them making Hermione groan with pleasure.

She started slipping his boxers off and grabbed his manhood and started rubbing it and making Harry moan.

She put his manhood in her mouth and started sucking him and making him groan and moan in pleasure. When she was wet enough she sat right on top of his manhood and let out a cry for she was still a virgin. Harry paused and lay Hermione on her back while he started pumping into her. He kissed her tears away.

In between moans Hermione whispered "I love you Harry".

Right as Hermione climaxed she felt Harry climax too. She felt a warm liquid shoot inside of her. Harry pulled out of her. She let out a little cry and scrunched her noes.

Harry lay right next to her for they were very tired. He looked at her and she kissed him lightly. He returned the kiss and let their tongues dance.

When Hermione woke up, Harry was looking at her. "Hey sleepyhead" said Harry.

"Hey yourself" said Hermione sleepily.

"That was great and I love you so very much" said Harry

"I love you too and that wasn't great...It was awesome" replied Hermione.

They got up and Hermione realized they hadn't used protection. She was a little panicked but Harry reassured her that everything was going to be fine.

Later they disapperated to Ron's house. _Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Hello Harry and Hermione!" screamed Mrs. Weasely "Long time no see, come in!"

"Hey Mrs. Weasely" replied Harry and Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley, Harry and Hermione chatted for a while. They asked Mrs. Weasely if it was okay for Ron to come and live with them. Mrs. Weasely said of course and that Ron was getting ready now.

"Ron, sweetie are you ready to leave with Harry and Hermione?" yelled Mrs. Weasely towards Ron's bedroom.

"Yeah, hold on I'm coming" yelled Ron back.

When Ron was done they left to pick Lavender up. Lavender was waiting for she was already ready to leave. She said good-bye to her parents and left with Ron, Harry and Hermione.

When they got to California Harry and Hermione showed them around to their new home and let them settle down.

They all went asleep.


	8. The Decisions

**The Decisions**

It was going to be a girls day out for Hermione and Lavender. Hermione wanted to take Lavender to the muggle mall where Ginny showed her Victoria's Secret. Lavender was just as excited as when Hermione first went in there. Lavender ended up buying a lot from that store since she wanted to have a special night with Ron also.

Meanwhile, Ron and Harry decided to have a boy's day out. They were hungry so they went to a wizard place called The House of Pheonix. They ate some breakfast there and chatted for a while.

"Ron, I want to ask Hermione to marry me, but do you think it's too soon? Because we have only been going out for a couple of weeks and I know that she's the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. I really love her but I don't want to freak her out by asking her to marry me so soon." said Harry as he sipped some of his coffee.

"Well, that's a tough one. I was planning on asking Lavender that too. But with me and her it's different because we have been dating for 5 years. I guess you could and I doubt she'll get freaked out." said Ron.

"Well I hope you're right. How bout we go ring shopping today?"asked Harry.

"Sounds great and I know this great jewelry store" replied Ron.

**Back to the girls.**

"I really hope Ron and I get married and have kids soon" said Lavender as she and Hermione walked around the mall.

"Yeah I really hope the same with Harry" said Hermione.

"What would you do if Harry asked you to marry him tonight??" asked Lavender.

"I would definitely say yes because I love him with all my heart and I know you feel the same towards Ron" replied Hermione.

"Yeah..."said Lavender as she was daydreaming the perfect proposal.

**Back to the boys**.

They walked into a wizardry jewelry store.

"Ooo I like that one and that one" said Ron as he pointed to all the rings.

"Calm down Ron and you only need one" said Harry.

"How may I help you" asked the salesman.

"Yes we are looking for two engagement rings" replied Harry

"Ah, then you have come to the right place. Anything in particular that you would like?" said the salesman.

"Yes I'm looking for a purple diamond with a white gold band" said Ron.

"Something like this?" replied the salesman as he showed Ron a very unique gorgeous ring.

"YES!!!" yelled Ron. "That's the one! I'll take it"

"And as for you sir?" asked the salesman to Harry.

"Well I want something special. Something unique and lovely. I want our names to be engraved on the band with diamonds or something pretty" said Harry as he browsed through all the rings.

"Like this" said the salesman as he revealed a very nice gold ring. It had a big pink diamond in the middle and had a gold band. Magically Harry and Hermione's name appeared on the band.

"How did you know our names?" asked Harry as he gazed at the ring.

"How could I not have known you from your scar and Hermione was a guess." said the salesman

"I love the ring and I'll take it as well" said Harry.

The salesman put both of the rings into separate black velvet boxes and tied them both with red ribbon. Harry put his into his jacket pocket. Ron did too. They left the store and headed back to the house to plan the rest of the proposal.

**Back to the girls.**

"I'm tired now, can we go home?" asked Lavender.

"Yea me too" said Hermione as she let out a yawn.

They arrived back to the house shortly after the boys did. They all ate dinner together then went to sleep. That night Harry and Hermione could hear Ron and Lavender making love. They just giggled. Harry closed the window and they fell fast asleep.


	9. The Perfect Proposal

a/n SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. I WAS BUSY AND SICK OVER THE WEEKEND. SINCE I WAS GONE I MADE THIS CHAPTER EXTRA LONG SO ENJOY! OH AND THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEW THIS STORY! I AM THINKING OF MAKING ANOTHER ONE BUT MORE ABOUT THAT LATER!! REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS!

**The Perfect Proposal**

"Good Morning, love" said Harry as he kissed Hermione to wake her up. "I thought you'd never get up" said Harry sarcastically.

"I must have slept in. Oh geez it's 11 o'clock!" said Hermione in shock. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" asked Hermione as she slowly changed out of her pajama's.

"I didn't want to disturb you" said Harry. "Me and Ron are meeting up in a little bit"

"Okay." said Hermione

She walked to the kitchen and ate the breakfast Harry had cooked for her.

"Harry, did Hermione wake up yet?" Said Ron as he helped himself into the house through the kitchen. He looked up to see Hermione starring at him. "Well it was about time, we were waiting for you" said Ron sarcastically.

"Hey!" said Hermione as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"Let's go" said Harry as he kissed Hermione good-bye.

Harry and Ron headed to La Bella's Bar in a non-muggle area. They went in and ordered two butter beers and sat down near the window to chat.

"So where's your ring?" asked Ron.

"Its---" said Harry but he cut himself off because it was still in his jacket and his jacket was at home. "AT HOME" finished Harry. "We've gotta go back. What if Hermione finds it? She'll freak!" said a very panicked Harry.

"Don't worry. She won't find it. She and Lavender are probably going to do more shopping."replied Ron. "Just sit down and forget about it!" finished Ron.

MEANWHILE BACK AT HARRY/ HERMIONE'S HOUSE

_I should do some cleaning. _Thought Hermione as she picked up a black jacket from the ground. A black velvet box with a red ribbon dropped out of the pocket. Being curious, Hermione untied the ribbon and opened the box. There was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was a gold ring with a huge pink diamond in the middle and on the side _Harry and Hermione _was engraved with diamonds.

"Holy Shit!" gasped Hermione. "I have got to call Ginny!" She picked the phone up and called Ginny. "Ginny? This is Hermione, get over here NOW!" said Hermione in one breathe. She hung up the phone before Ginny had a chance to answer.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" yelled Ginny as she disapperated into Hermione and Harry's kitchen.

"Look!" said Hermione as she showed Ginny the ring.

"Oh my gosh! Is that from Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Well sort of. You see I kinda found it in Harry's jacket." said Hermione.

"WHAT?! Well put it back before he notices!!" said Ginny.

"I know and I will but just look at how beautiful it is!" said Hermione.

"Well I kinda got to go back to work but call me later to tell me about the proposal" said Ginny as she prepared to leave.

"Proposal? I was thinking GIFT" replied Hermione. "I guess that'll work too"

Hermione gazed at the ring for a while longer before putting it back in the box. She was also wondering if she should tell Harry about what she found or keep it a secret. Hermione wasn't very good at lying so eventually Harry would find out. She wanted it to be convincing that she would be surprised. She was bad at that too. Hermione put everything back to its original place and took a nap in the living room.

She awoke to a kiss from Harry. She opened her eyes to see the room was full of flowers and candles. She was amazed at how many floating candles there was. There had to have been a hundred candles. It was so romantic.

Harry helped Hermione up to her feet and then kneeled. Hermione giggled. "Why are you laughing? This is supposed to be romantic!" said Harry.

"I know and it is but there is something I should tell you" said Hermione as she was choking back laughter. "I know about the ring" said Hermione.

"And how did _you _find out?" said a very shocked Harry. "This was supposed to be perfect" said Harry as he put a frown on his face.

"Oh but it is" said Hermione. She could tell Harry was a little upset. "I love you" said Hermione as she smiled at Harry. "Please, go on"

"I love you too, Hermione Jane Granger. Will you become the new Mrs. Potter?" said Harry playfully.

"You know I would love to" as Hermione kneeled down beside Harry and kissed him with deep emotion. She loved him so much and he loved her a lot too. They got carried away in the kiss. The next thing they knew they were both on the living room floor naked.

Hermione played with Harry's hair as he slid himself into her. She moaned and grabbed Harry's face fiercely and kissed him deeply. She was in great pleasure as Harry pumped harder into her. She gasped as they both reached climax together. She felt a warm liquid fill her up inside as she yelled "I love you Harry".

From there they both fell asleep on the living room floor.

Harry woke up and reached to hug Hermione but she wasn't there. He stood up with a sheet wrapped around his waist since he was still naked. He found Hermione in the kitchen cooking a big breakfast. He snuck up behind her and put his arms around he waist which made her jump.

"HARRY! Don't you dare scare me like that!" said Hermione as she kissed Harry lightly. "By the way you got a letter from someone.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you and Hermione are doing well. Yes, I know about the two of you. It's about time. Right now I am currently in Ireland. It is quite beautiful here. Just checking up. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Sirius _

"It was from Sirius!" said Harry. He immediately wrote back.

_Dear Sirius, _

_We are doing fine! In fact we are planning to get married! I love her very much. Well I am glad to hear that you are doing well in Ireland. Send me some pictures!_

_Harry_

Hermione giggled as she read what Harry wrote. Harry went to take a shower. "So, what do we planned for today?" asked Harry.

"Maybe we could start planning our wedding!" said Hermione with great excitement.

"I suppose we could" replied Harry. "Do you think we need a wedding planner?" asked Harry.

"Of course not! I am a girl, you know!" said Hermione.

"Well if you say so" said Harry playfully. Hermione just rolled her eyes and kissed him lightly.

"Oh and did you tell Ron yet?" asked Hermione

"He went shopping with me for the ring. He also got one for Lavender" said Harry.

"Really?! That's cool" said Hermione.

They planned out their wedding a little and decided on Sunday August 28th at Hogwarts. They decided on Hogwarts since that was where they first met.

"This is going to be so perfect!" said Hermione as a big smile covered her face from ear to ear.

"Yeah" said Harry. "I'm glad I am getting to marry such a beautiful woman like you"

"Oh stop it!" said Hermione playfully. "Who do you think we should invite?"

"Dumbledore, The Weasely's, Lavender, Remus, Sirius, and everyone else I missed" said Harry.

"What about Draco?" asked Hermione.

"What about him?"

"Should we invite him or not?"

"I think NOT"

"Why not? Is it just because we used to be together?"

"N-n-no"

"Then?"

"Whatever, do what you want"

"Harry! I'm not jealous that Lavender is coming"

"That's different, she's going to be engaged"

"How do you know if Draco isn't engaged then?"

"I don't know"

"I'm going to invite him"

"Whatever" said Harry for he was secretly jealous.

"You know I love you and that no one can separate us now" said Hermione with a serious expression on her face.

"I know but its Draco"

"I think he is a very changed person"

"Well if it means this much to you..."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed as she sat on Harry's lap. He kissed her lightly and they headed for bed.


	10. The Discovery

a/n: SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING LIKE I'VE PROMISED BUT I'VE BEEN KINDA BUSY... WELL I AM ON WINTER BREAK SO HOPEFULLY THAT MEANS NEW CHAPTERS!!! WELL I SORTA HAD A MINOR CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK BUT I THINK I GOT OVER IT....

**The Discovery**

Harry rolled over on the bed to discover no one was sleeping next to him. He heard crying from the bathroom and rushed to see what was wrong.

Hermione was on the ground crying from stomach pains. She was rocking herself in her arms since 5:30 this morning.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Do you need to see a doctor? Are you okay?" asked Harry anxiously.

"I-I-I am not feeling too well and my stomach is hurting real badly" said Hermione in between sobs.

"Hermione--" said Harry as he grasped her into his arms. "Please, I hope you're okay!" cried Harry.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." finished Harry as a tear ran down his cheek.

Hermione pushed herself into his chest and cried into him as he embraced her. Harry seperated from her so he could call someone for help. He called Ron and Lavender over. He knew Lavender was training to be a doctor.

"Ron? Lavender? Please come over quickly. It's Hermione--" said Harry as he called Ron and Lavender's house.

Within that second Ron and Lavender apperated into their house and quickly found Harry and Hermione in the bathroom. Lavender quickly sat next to Hermione and started asking her questions. Harry felt as if he couldn't bare to see Hermione in pain so he left the room. Ron followed. They talked for awhile. Then Lavender came out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where Ron and Harry were.

"Harry, Hermione is-is-is----"said Lavender as she was quite nervous "pregnant" finished Lavender.

"Pregnant?" cried Harry and Ron at the same time.

"Yeah and she's, from what I can tell, is about 5 months into it." said Lavender.

Harry didn't know what to say. Instead he went strait to Hermione in the bathroom. He picked her up from the ground and carried her into the bedroom.

"Harry, we are going to have a baby together!" squealed Hermione. She was really happy. "You are going to be the best father a child could ever wish for!" said Hermione with a reassuring look on her face. Harry wasn't quite sure if he was ready to be a father. He was happy it was with Hermione but something didn't feel right.

"Are you sure you're right, Lavender?" questioned Harry. "She might just have the flu or something"

"No, I am pretty god dam sure" replied Lavender.

"Would you know when she is expected?"

"I would say March or even April" replies Lavender. "Until then, she will have morning sickness and the best thing you can do for her is just comfort her and reassure her that everything is going to be okay."

Harry nodded and then went back into the room with Hermione. She was dozing off. "Hermione? Honey, wake up." said Harry as he kissed her forehead. "We are going to be parents!" he cried. Harry was feeling better about this. They were young to be having a child but at least they were happy about it.

"Hermione, if we are going to be having a child I think it's best if we find a bigger house." said Harry. "You know so there would be a lot of room for our child to play and grow up"

Hermione smiled and that told Harry that she agreed. "But, what about Ron and Lavender?"

"They can either live here by themselves or move with us" replied Harry. "Are you hungry?"

"Just a little" replied Hermione as she got up and walked with Harry to the kitchen to tell Ron and Lavender about their moving plans. "Thank you so much Lavender" said Hermione as she hugged Lavender.

"No problem" said Lavender. "If you ever need me, you know where to find me"

"I'm starved" said Ron. "Do you guys want to grab a bite to eat?"

"Maybe we should just eat here. Plus I don't know if Hermione wants to go out" said Harry.

"No, I'm fine" said Hermione. "I'm just going to get cleaned up"

"Okay we'll wait for you here" replied Ron. Harry thought this would be a good time to tell Ron and Lavender about their moving plans.

"We are thinking of moving to a bigger house. You know one where our child can have enough room to grow up in" said Harry.

Harry explained a little more and they thought it was a great idea. "You guys can either have this house OR come and live with us in our new home."

"We don't want to be in your way so I guess we'll stay here" said Lavender. "Just don't move too far" added Ron.

"I was thinking a couple blocks from here. I saw a house for sale and it looked perfect." said Harry. "I can show you guys later but I want to show Hermione first" added Harry.

They continued to talk and Harry told them about their wedding plans. Harry noticed the ring on Lavender's hand and knew Ron had asked her.

"So, when are you guys planning on getting married?" asked Harry.

"We don't know yet. Ron just asked me yesterday." replied Lavender.

"I asked Hermione a couple of days ago. Turns out she DID find the ring and she knew I was going to ask her" said Harry as he looked at Ron.

They all laughed.

Hermione walked out of the shower and threw on a loose tank and some sweat pants. She was trying to get ready fast because everyone was waiting for her. She looked at herself in the mirror and she could definitely see the baby bump in her stomach.

"I'm ready. Let's go" said Hermione as she walked into the kitchen to where everyone was.

"Finally!" cried Ron. "I thought we were going next year!"

"Oh Ron, have patience" replied Lavender.

They disapperated to Leaky Cauldron. They had a few drinks there and ate some lunch. They continued to talk about their weddings.

After 4 hours of drinking and laughing Harry and Hermione got tired so they decided to leave. Hermione remembered that she hadn't told Ginny about the baby.

"We have to stop at Ginny's house before we go home." said Hermione. "I didn't tell her about the baby!"

They disapperated to Ginny's house. They were in her kitchen. They could hear moaning and groaning coming from the bedroom.

"Ginny?" cried Hermione. "Ginny, are you home?"

They could hear foot steps scrambling in the bedroom. Ginny came out wrapped in a sheet.

"Hermione! Harry!" she said as she went back into the bedroom to get dressed. "I wasn't expecting you" she cried from the bedroom.

"Well there is something important that you need to know about me and Harry." replied Hermione. "Actually two things"

"Okay just a second" said Ginny.

"Who's with you?" asked Hermione.

"Ummm... someone" cried Ginny.

"Like....."

"Hold on, I'll be right out"

"I wonder who the mystery man is." Hermione asked to Harry.

"I have a feeling who it is" replied Harry.

No later then that Draco walked out half dressed. He only had a pair of gym shorts on.

"I see" replied Hermione. "Was this your guess?"

"Yeah" said Harry. "Draco, what are you doing?"

"Spending time with my new girlfriend" replied Draco honestly and for once nicely.

"Well me and Harry just wanted to stop by and tell Ginny that I'm pregnant and we are getting married in August" said Hermione in one breath. "Tell her that because we've got to go now."

"Oh.." said Draco. He was jealous because that was everything he wanted with Hermione. "Well, bye then"

"Bye" said Hermione as she quickly left. "I can't believe it. Draco and Ginny?"

"Yeah, who would have known" replied Harry. "Let's just forget about it and go to sleep."

"Yeah, I love you" said Hermione as she kissed Harry on the lips passionately and deeply.


	11. Plans

**Plans**

Harry had gotten up especially early this morning because he was excited about showing Hermione their dream home. Hermione was still sleeping so Harry thought he'd make breakfast first then wake her up.

Hermione woke up to the aroma's of bacon and eggs, her favorite. "Harry?" she said as she walked sleepily into the kitchen. "You're up awfully early this morning. What's the occasion?"

"I have something special to show you" he said as he loaded her plate up with breakfast. "But, first get ready to leave"

Hermione finished her food and walked to the bathroom. Her hair was not as bushy as usual so she decided to just pin it back. She could see her tummy swell and wonder how she never noticed it sooner. She took a pair of long pink sweat pants and a white tank and got dressed.

They soon left after Hermione got dressed. They walked up a couple of blocks until they reached the house that was for sale. It was a dainty white house with a blue trim. It was a two story house, not too big but not too small. It had a balcony and a porch. It had a huge oak door in the front of it. It had a small but satisfying garden in the front. "Oh, Harry, It's beautiful!" gasped Hermione.

"You like it?" said Harry as he observed the excitement in Hermione's eyes. "This the surprise. Our own house. It'll be big enough for us and our new baby."

They walked past the white picket fence gate and approached the front doorstep.

_Knock, knock, knock—_

The large oak door swung open. In the doorstep, there was a tall, dark skinned man with blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Tim" he said.

"I'm Harry and this is my fiancé Hermione" said Harry.

"Hello Harry and Hermione. Are you two interested in buying my house?" said Tim.

"Yes, in fact we are. Your house is lovely." replied Harry as he looked around.

Tim invited them into the house. The inside was even more beautiful. Without negotiation Hermione said, "We'll take it". A smile swept her face.

"Alright then, I will be officially moving out on Wednesday so you can start moving in then" replied Tim.

Harry signed a few papers and they left. Hermione was so excited to be living in such a lovely home. It was much like hers and that's why she loved it so much.

Wednesday was only two days away. They started packing immediately. Hermione was in charge of that since she wanted to do it in a orderly fashion. Harry just backed off and let her do it all. He occasionally helped her reach high things and move heavy objects.

_Knock, knock, knock—_

"I'll get in" said Harry rushing to the door. It was Ron and Lavender. They came to help. Only Lavender ended up helping since Hermione got mad when Ron would mess up her system.

"Hermione dear, me and Ron are going to go out" said Harry. "Do you mind if we leave?"

"Not at all" replied Hermione.

Ron and Harry left. They disapperated to Diagon Alley. They had a few drinks and then went shopping around. Harry found a nice pot of roses that Hermione would like. They changed colors in the sun. Ron picked up a different plant. It was a Animomargus. It looked like a daisy but it was a deep shade of pink. It was glittery and had spots of gold in it. He wanted to give it to Lavender for their 6th anniversary that was coming up.

BACK TO HERMIONE AND LAVENDER

"So when are you planning to see a doctor to find out what gender your baby is?" asked Lavender.

Hermione hadn't even thought of it. Her curiosity got the best of her and she said, "Now"

"Now? But we aren't done packing yet." replied Lavender.

"The boys won't know if we were gone for a hour or so" said Hermione as she got up and started heading for the door. "Come on" She gestured for Lavender to come with her. Lavender got up and followed Hermione out. They disapperated it St. Mungo's.

"Hi JoAnne this is Hermione Granger and she is here to see Doctor Phil" said Lavender. She knew everyone here since she worked here. "So can we go in, now?

"Hey Lavender, I guess you can see him now" replied JoAnne. Hermione just smiled politely.

"Hello Miss Granger, I am Doctor Phil and I will be your doctor through out your pregnancy time" said Doctor Phil as he shook Hermione's hand. They followed him into a room with a machine in it.

"At this time, I would like to do a monogram (a/n I think that's what they call it) to see how the baby is doing" he said. "I'll give you your privacy to change into a gown" He gave he a light blue gown. Lavender helped her put it on and then went out to call the doctor.

"Okay, Let me see" said the doctor as he put a big pen like object on Hermione's belly. "From what I can see it looks like twins. One girl and one boy" finished the doctor.

"TWINS!" squealed Hermione. She has always wanted twins and she got them. "I can't wait to tell Harry"

She hugged the Doctor good-bye and she and Lavender got back to packing. Hermione was so focused on the twins that she was having a difficult time paying attention to what she was doing.

"What do you think I should name them? Hermione junior and Harry junior?" she rambled on with some more names.

"Well I have always liked the name Elle" suggested Lavender. "I wished my parents named me that"

"That's a lovely idea!" gasped Hermione. "I like Emma and Daniel" she said. "They go together well. Like two peas in a pod"

"Yeah!" squealed Lavender. "I wonder where Ron and Harry are"

No later after she said that Ron and Harry burst through the door. "Oh Hermione!" cried Harry. "We have got some surprises for you and Lavender!"

Hermione and Lavender rushed to the door.

"Ooo are those for me?" said Hermione sarcastically.

"No, they are for Santa" joked Harry. "Of course they are for you"

"They are absolutely beautiful" said Hermione as she kissed Harry lightly on the lips. "I've got a surprise for you too" she said.

"Lavender and I went to St. Mungo's and--" said Hermione but she was cut off bu Harry.

"What happen? Are you okay? Is everything fine?"

"Relax. Everything is perfectly fine! We are having twins, Harry!! One boy and one girl!" said Hermione in great excitement.

"TWINS!!!!" screamed Harry. "What are we going to name them?" asked Harry. He grabbed Hermione and pulled her closer and gave her a long passionate kiss.

"Ah-hem!" said Ron. Harry and Hermione forgot that he and Lavender were watching them.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just so happy" said Harry.

"I think we'll leave you two alone" said Lavender. She grabbed Ron and dragged him out.

Harry and Hermione made a list of names.

_Possible Boy Names: Harry, James, Daniel, Mark_

_Possible Girl Names: Hermione, Lily, Emma, Jena, Elle_

They fell asleep listing names all night.

They chose Daniel and Emma.

A/N: ITS KINDA SHORT BUT ITS GOOD...REVIEW PLEASE... HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I'LL UPDATE AGAIN TOMORROW!!! BYE!


	12. Untitled

A/N: TO **NIGHTGODDESS**, I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU ARE KIND OF LOST IN THE STORY. BUT THAT'S WHY I AM HERE TO EXPLAIN IT A LITTLE BETTER. I ASSUMED THAT HOGWARTS GOT OUT IN EARLY JUNE JUST LIKE A NORMAL SCHOOL WOULD. IT MAY NOT SEEM LIKE IT BUT IT'S ALREADY DECEMBER IN THIS CHAPTER. WHAT I MEANT BY SAYING THAT HERMIONE WAS 5 MONTHS PREGNANT WAS THAT SHE WAS ENTERING 5 MONTHS. DECEMBER WAS HER FIFTH MONTH. HARRY PROPOSED TO HER IN SEPTEMBER. THEY ARE GETTING MARRIED IN AUGUST 2005.

SO IF YOU OR ANYONE ELSE HAS ANYMORE QUESTIONS ABOUT THE STORY, FEEL FREE TO ASK ME AND I'LL ANSWER IT IN MY NEXT POST. THANKS! AND ENJOY THIS NEXT CHAPTER!! OH AND SORRY I COULDN'T THINK OF A NAME FOR THIS CHAPTER.

**Untitled**

Hermione woke up to the unpleasantly loud ring of a telephone. "Hello?" said Hermione groggily.

"Hey, it's me Ginny" said a very familiar voice on the other end.

"Oh, Hi!" said Hermione as she sat up in her bed causing Harry to wake up.

"About yesterday---" said Ginny but Hermione cut her off.

"I saw nothing and I don't even want to know"

"Oh well...um... what are you doing today?"

"Harry and I are moving into our new dream house we just bought"

"Cool! Do you need help moving in because Draco and I would be more than happy to assist you"

"Well I think it might be better if only you came. You know, cause of Harry" whispered Hermione for Harry was in the other room.

"Alright I think I might consider stopping by, then"

"See you then. Bye!" Hermione hung up the phone. She joined Harry in the kitchen for some breakfast.

"Who was that?" asked Harry.

"Oh just Ginny. She's stopping by later to help us move" replied Hermione as she kissed Harry lightly yet passionately on the lips.

"Did she tell you what she was up to with that git Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"Harry, that's not a nice thing to say about him" said Hermione as she glared at Harry. "As a matter of fact I think they make a cute couple"

"If you say so" muttered Harry.

After they finished their conversation and eating breakfast they decided to finish up the last of the packing. The movers were coming at noon.

"Oh and Hermione after we settle in, I was thinking of visiting Dumbldore" said Harry.

"Yeah, sure I was thinking of going out with Ginny later on anyways" replied Hermione. She actually didn't want to see Dumbledore since she was pregnant and didn't want to have to face him.

The movers came and gone. The day went by slowly. Hermione was just sitting in their new bedroom admiring how nice it was. She barely even noticed that Christmas was coming around. She hadn't even gotten anything for Harry. They didn't even have a Christmas tree yet!

Hermione thought to herself: _I should buy a tree today. I'll just wait until Harry leaves so I can surprise him! I wonder what he would like for Christmas?_

It was around 3 pm and they were settled in their new house. Harry was getting ready to leave. He was putting on a heavy coat for it was very cold outside. Hermione kissed him lightly on the lips and gave him a very tight long hug.

As soon as Harry left Hermione went to go purchase a Christmas tree at Hogsmart. She also got ornaments, lights and a beautiful angel to top the tree. When Hermione got home she decided to call Lavender to come over and help her with the tree.

Lavender was working so Hermione called Ginny. Ginny wasn't home. Hermione guessed that she was working too.

Hermione had no other choice but to do it herself. She got most of it done. She was about to finish when she got a bit hungry and made herself some early dinner. She got caught up in other things and left the tree half finished. She was working on plans for their wedding and also the baby shower. She wanted to have the baby shower sometime in February or January.

Then eventually she came across a book and she started to read it. It was called 'So you're gonna have a baby'. Hermione knew Harry was reading it.

Hermione was extremely bored. She didn't know what to do. She decided to call Harry on a muggle cell phone to see where he was.

"Hey Hermione" said Harry on the other line.

"Hey babe, where are you?" replied Hermione

"Right outside"

Hermione hung up and ran to the front door. Harry came up the steps to see his future wife waiting for him.

"I'm soooooo glad you're home!" cried Hermione as she kissed Harry on the lips quite passionately.

"I was so bored!"

"I can tell" replied Harry as walked in to see a half decorated Christmas tree. "Looks nice, so far. Were you ever thinking of finishing it?" asked Harry sarcastically.

"Well..." said Hermione. "I was doing other things and that was boring"

Harry went to take a shower and then joined Hermione watching tv. They fell asleep in eachother's arms watching tv.

The next morning Hermione woke up to horrible stomach pains and a bad fever. She quickly rushed to the bathroom for she had morning sickness. Harry caught up with her and helped her get over some of the pains. He really hated seeing Hermione in pain and sufferance.

They did nothing much that day. They just went shopping for Christmas presents and visited Lavender and Ron. They weren't doing much either.

Them four celebrated Christmas together in a small ceremony. They had a feast cooked by the boys. They all exchanged gifts. Dumbledore and Hagrig sent them gifts too.

During New Year's Eve they watched the ball fall and had their own little party. Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Parvati and Padma joined Harry and Hermione at their house party.

SKIPPING AHEAD

The next few months were even more worse. Hermione's pain's got fiercer and her due date was inching closer. Hermione's stomach was very, very large since she was holding two children.

Her baby shower was also coming up. She had invited Parvati, Lavender, Ginny, Padma, Fleur and Gabrielle. These were mostly friends that she made at Hogwarts. They did a couple activities and Hermione received tons of gifts. She had gotten a matching pair of pink and blue booties from Parvati. Lavender gave her a ton of the line two baby stroller. Ginny gave her baby clothes and two matching baby baskets. Padma gave her more baby clothes. Fleur got her a $100 gift certificate to Hogsmart. Gabrielle gave her another gift certificate to a place called Toys R Us.

Everyone had fun at the party and they left at 5 PM. Ginny stayed to help clean up and help Hermione with the tree.

"Holy Shit!" said Ginny as she glanced at her wristwatch. "Its 6PM already! I'm gonna be late for work!". Ginny rushed out the door. "Oh and bye Hermione, I'll call you later!"

"Bye, I guess" replied Hermione. Harry, Ron and some of the other boys were out. Hermione was finishing up the tree.

_Knock, knock, knock—_

She opened the door to see Draco standing there.

"Draco? What are you doing here?" asked Hermione.

"Do you mind if I come in? Its quite chilly out here." replied Draco.

Hermione motioned for him to come in. "W-what are you doing here?" she asked in a stern voice.

"I just came by to visit you"

"Oh" said Hermione with suspicious look on her face.

"I was---" Draco was cut off. Hermione fell to the ground crying. He swiftly kneeled next to next. He rolled her onto her side and checked her pulse. It was still going.

"HERMIONE?!" he cried. "HERMIONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!"

Harry just walked in to see his fiancé on the ground with Draco next to her.

"MALFOY! WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?" screamed Harry as he grabbed his wand out of his pocket and pointed it to him. "WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING IN MY HOUSE?"

"Nothing. I just came to see how Hermione was doing. I was talking to her and then she just collapsed crying" replied Draco truthfully.

Harry believed what Draco said just by looking at the anxiety in his eyes. Something was wrong with Hermione and Draco had nothing to do with it.

"She needs to get to a hospital quickly!" cried Draco. "She has a pulse but I think she's gone unconscious"

Harry ran towards Hermione and picked her up. "Hermione dear, are you alright?" He got no reply. He felt a tears forming in his eyes.

"We should leave NOW" said Draco.

They disapperated to the emergency room at St. Mungo's.

"Hi, my pregnant fiancé is unconscious and we need to see a doctor" said Harry to the receptionist.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait" replied the grumpy receptionist.

"THIS CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER!" screamed Harry. "CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT SHE'S PREGNANT AND UNCONSCIOUS?"

Lavender was luckily working that night and brought them in immediately. "What happen?" Said a panic struck Lavender.

"She just collapsed crying" said Draco. "I swear I had nothing to do with it" He said that after Lavender glared a him.

Lavender soon left and returned with the doctor at her side.

"What happen to Miss Granger?" asked the doctor.

Draco explained what happened.

"I think Hermione has gone into premature labor. Sometimes the contractions are so bad they cause the victims to faint in pain" said the doctor. "This usually happens genetically" continued the doctor.

Shortly after the doctor left Hermione woke up. "Harry? Draco?" she said puzzled. "What happened?"

Draco told her what happened. She was shocked.

"You are having these babies earlier than we planned, dear" said Harry.

"Wait, so does that mean you guys are friends?" asked Hermione

"Yeah. After all Draco saved this from getting any worse" replied Harry.

"That's good to hear" said Hermione. "Uh-oh"

"What?!" cried Harry.

"More----Contractions!" screamed Hermione. She grabbed both of their hands and nearly twisted them off after the contractions were done.

"Ow!" gasped Draco. "She got a tight grasp!"

"Yeah!" added Harry.

"Sorry guys. I guess I don't know my own strength" replied Hermione.

Finally at 11PM Hermione got sent up to the delivery room. After enduring four hours of labor. She was ready to have the twins.

A/N: I THINK I'LL LEAVE YOU GUYS ON A CLIFF HANGER. SORRY I SKIPPED AHEAD QUITE A BIT. JUST COULDN'T WAIT FOR HERMIONE TO GO INTO LABOR! WELL REVIEW PLEASE!! THANKS!


	13. Pain and Bliss

**Pain and Bliss**

In the delivery room, Hermione felt the pain get more fierce as she tried to get herself more comfortable in the bed.

"This fucken hurts like a bitch" cried Hermione.

"Calm down dear" said Harry. He was surprised Hermione was into swearing. Draco just gave her a puzzled look.

"Everything is going to be just fine Miss Granger" said the Doctor. "In a few moments you will start to feel sharp pains in your lower torso. Just practice your breathing exercises"

Hermione was trying to breathe and cope with the pain at the same time. She felt those sharp pains and let out a cry. "Oh fuck!" She grasped her belly and closed her eyes.

"Hermione, listen to me, just do what the doctor says and everything will get better" said Harry in his most comforting voice.

"Miss Granger is ready to begin giving birth. Therefore only one guest can stay" said the Doctor as he pulled his green rubber gloves on.

"I'll leave" said Draco and he quickly left to catch up with the others that had come to the hospital.

Hermione's face was flushed in a dark pink color as she screamed in pain and agony. "Oh please- let this- be- OVER" she cried as she looked sternly at the Doctor.

"Miss Granger I need you to push harder" said the Doctor.

"I am pushing as hard as I'll fucken go!" she said angrily. "This isn't the easiest thing to do"

Hermione nearly twisted Harry's arm off. He just concentrated on helping her. "Hermione, you need to try harder" he said in his comforting tone.

"Alright! I'm trying!" replied Hermione. He face was now nearly purple.

The first baby came out. It was their beautiful daughter Emma. Hermione was the first to hold her. Hermione felt tears coming to her eyes. She looked up at Harry to see that he had the teary sparkle in his eyes too.

"Look at this beautiful baby we created" said Hermione in a raspy tone.

"She's beautiful" replied Harry. Emma was now in his hands. He couldn't help but see that her little hand was wrapped around Harry's thumb.

"Miss Granger, are you ready for baby number two?" asked the Doctor.

Hermione took a sip of her water and said "Yes". She was in a better mood after holding her first child. She felt the pains come back. She couldn't help but scream. She continued her breathing exercises and twisting Harry's hand off.

"Push, Miss Granger! Push!" cried the Doctor. "You need to push harder than that! C'mon I know you can do it!"

Hermione was at the edge of her bed. She felt the baby slide out of her. It was Daniel, her beautiful baby boy.

"Beautiful, isn't he? Just like Emma" said Harry as he kissed Hermione's forehead.

Hermione held Daniel and Emma together and Harry kissed them all before the nurses took them off.

The Doctor walked back in and said "Miss Granger you are very lucky that your children came out healthy. Normally with premature birth, the child is usually unhealthy. Maybe you were further into your pregnancy than we thought"

Hermione was too tired to answer. Before she knew it she was off into a deep sleep. Harry left her to tell the other's about the great news.

"Draco! Ginny! Lavender! Ron! Everyone! Come!" cried Harry. They all came quickly. "I am the father of two healthy children!"

"Congratulations!" cried Ron as he gave Harry a friend-to-friend hug.

"Can we see the babies?" asked Ginny in excitement.

"Well they are in the nursing room but you can see them from the window" said Harry as he motioned them to follow him.

"Awww! They are so cute!" cried Ginny.

"Yeah" answered Harry.

"Where's Hermione?" asked Draco.

"She's resting. She put on quite a fight. I never heard her swear like that" replied Harry.

After informing everyone about the babies Harry joined Hermione in her room. She was awake. "Hey you!" she said in a slightly tired voice.

"Hey yourself. How are feeling?" asked Harry.

"Well better than before. That's for sure." answered Hermione. "Where is everyone?"

"They are all in the lobby"

The Doctor just walked in and said "Hermione, I see that you are awake. You are free to leave with your healthy children. Congratulations!"

"Thank you Doctor" answered Harry for Hermione.

They all left the hospital back for Harry and Hermione's house. Hermione was occupying herself with the twins. She couldn't believe she gave life to such beautiful things. Harry joined her and agreed. They both just starred at the two sleeping babies.

SORRY ITS SO SHORT. MORE TOMORROW! GOT TO GO!


	14. Not a Chapter

**THE END**

THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER. ITS JUST SAYING THAT I AM ENDING THIS STORY TO START A NEW ONE. I CAN'T GO ON WITH THIS STORY BECAUSE IT IS TOO BORING. THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE READ ON WITH THIS STORY. I AM SO SORRY THAT IT HAS TO END FOR ALL OF YOU. I KNOW IT WAS GOOD BUT IT JUST DOESN'T HAVE IT ANY MORE.

LOOK FOR MY NEW STORY SOON. SAME CATEGORY. MORE LOVE WITH HARRY AND HERMIONE.

THANKS AGAIN TO ALL MY FAITHFUL READERS.


End file.
